Broken Hearted
by Lilybug0402
Summary: *SPOILERS FROM SEASON 3 AHEAD* Dustin and Suzie broke up, and while Dustin is devastated, it made him realize that he might have forgotten about a certain during their fling.


Summer in Hawkins was brutal. The Mind Flayer came back and almost destroyed the entire world. Luckily, the world was saved yet again by El and the whole gang. However, it came at a cost. El's Adopted father was killed when the machine was destroyed. That meant that El had no family. Luckily, Joyce agreed to take in El and she had a family again. However, the Byers were moving away, meaning that El had to move away too.

While all of that was going on, Sev was at a music camp in Utah. Which was the farthest she's ever been from her family, her sister, and Dustin. Throughout the entire time she was there she had a feeling that something was going on, but she had no idea what was going on. She would be in for a bittersweet reunion once she comes back to Hawkins.

Meanwhile, Dustin got dumped by Suzie. Her parents found out about the couple and disapproved of them dating. This left Dustin heartbroken. He really liked Suzie and was hoping they would have a future together. He never felt the way he felt with Suzie before. It wasn't until a week later until Dustin was reminded about a certain someone by his mother when she reminded him one morning,

"Dustin, I'm going to pick Sev up from Music Camp. I'll be home tomorrow!"

"Holy Shit!" Dustin exclaimed, "I'm dead meat!"

Dustin took his bike and went over to Mike's house, where he, Lucas, and Max were hanging out. Dustin came in looking panicked.

"I'm such a douchebag!" Dustin shouted to the whole group.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"I cheated on Sev with Suzie!" He told them.

"I thought Suzie dumped you." Mike said.

"She did, but while we were together I was technically still with Sev."

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Lucas replied.

"She'll find out eventually." Max chimed in, "She has super powers like El. Which reminds me of another thing, she doesn't know that El moved away. She will be crushed when she learns that not only did her boyfriend cheated on her, but her sister moved away."

"I'm in deep shit!" Dustin announced to the group, "I don't know what to do."

"Well there is one way you could win her back." Mike told him.

They all came up with a plan that will hopefully work out well. The next day, Dustin was standing near the door with Sev's dog, Twizzler, and a bag of Twizzlers to welcome Sev home. Then the happy moment arrived. Mrs. Henderson came back with Sev. Dustin was so happy to see her again. However, Sev went straight past him and went into her room. Dustin asked his mom what happened and she answered that she knew about him cheated on her. It turned out that one night Sev wanted to check up on Dustin. So she used her powers and she saw him and Suzie holding hands. This made Dustin feel like shit. He went to Sev's room and knocked on the door.

"Sev?" Dustin said, "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanna say….."

"Leave me alone!" Sev shouted, "How could you do this to me?"

"Sev, listen, I know what I did was shitty and stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. Suzie was a pretty cool girl, but she's not who I want to be with."

Dustin turned on the radio and played the song "Almost Paradise" from _Footloose_, Sev's favorite movie. He started to sing the male part of the song. Hoping that Sev would sing along. At first, she didn't, but once they got to the chorus, Sev sang along. Then, Sev open the door to see Dustin with a bag of Twizzlers.

"Sev, I'm really sorry." Dustin apologized, "I know I don't deserve it, but I would love a second chance."

Sev raced up to him and gave him a huge hug and kiss. Even though what Dustin did to her was wrong, she felt how sorry he was. So of course Sev was going to give him a second chance.

"Apology accepted. Now come on! I wanna go show El what I learned at camp!"

Sev ran out the door to go to her car, and Dustin followed so he could stop her.

"Wait Sev!" Dustin said to her, "Umm there's something you need to know."

"What's up?" Sev asked.

"Well, while you were gone, the Mind Flayer came back into full power. Hopper died while closing the portal. So El moved in with the Byers."

"Oh no, poor El, I wish I was there to support her." Sev replied, "So she's at the Byers?"

"I'm not done yet." Dustin answered, "The Byers moved away. Just two weeks ago."

Sev was in tears. El was her only human family. She didn't know her mother and her father was not a good man. Now that El is gone, she has no one. Sev cried on Dustin's shoulders. Who embraced her like he would when Sev was frightened or scared.

"It's ok." Dustin told her, "She's safe."

"I never got to say goodbye." She cried.

"I know, she'll come back. She's not leaving forever."

"I have no one now."

"Sev, you know what makes you different from Suzie?" He asked her, "Two things, one, I've never said I loved her, and two, she and I might have had a lot in common, but she's not apart of my family like you are."

"I'm apart of your family?"

"Of course, my mom loves you, my friends love you, my cat loves you. And they're apart of my family. But most importantly, I love you."

Sev kissed him one more time.

"I love you too. That's why I forgave you. Even after you two sang a duet together."

Dustin's face started to turn a bit red in embarrassment.

"Did you use your powers to spy on me?" He asked.

"Actually, my supercom was on. I was going to use it to talk to my friend in another cabin, but then I heard you two singing and was very confused." Sev responded.

"Well, for now on the only girl I want to sing a duet with is you."

And with that, everything is somewhat back to normal.

**Also Side note in case I get some mouth breathers who say "But Dustin did tell Suzie that he loved her you idiot", I have a brain of a goldfish and I took my sweet time with the series so if he did mentioned that he loved Suzie I wouldn't remember because I have a bad memory about a detail that's somewhat tiny. So yeah that's all. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
